


Вольный город Норледомм

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: В старинном городе магов таятся темные секреты и зреют заговоры.Вопреки запретам общества герои объединяются, чтобы выжить в мире суровых догм, лицемерия и нетерпимости.
Relationships: master/apprentice - Relationship





	1. Смерть и ботва

— Сколько там еще?

— Еще лудьев цвет.

— Уже светает — поторопимся.

Бреликка взглянула на небо, не прерывая работы. Низкое небо заволокли тучи, предвестники грозы; ветер гнал их сплошным потоком.

— Придется развернуть пологи, — сказала Ионешка.

— Придется.

Еще дольше пробыть на огородах, еще дольше мерзнуть на промозглом ветру. Не разгибаясь, Бреликка перелезла к следующей грядке. Густой, одурманивающий запах лудьева цвета проникал даже сквозь повязку, пропитанную отваром двенадцати трав. Мелкие желтые цветы на миг превратились в точки и поплыли перед глазами. Бреликка помотала головой, отгоняя наваждение. Рядом с нею закашлялась Ионешка.

— Клятый лудьев цвет, — прокряхтела она, утирая выступившие слезы. — Ненавижу. Чтоб черт спалил его. Почему всякий раз именно мы его собираем?

Бреликка пожала плечами.

— Мы хорошо собираем. И это лучше, чем стоять на печах.

— На печах хотя бы тепло, — проворчала Ионешка.

Бреликка и сама уже почувствовала — хотя и старалась не обращать внимания — как холод жалит сырую от пота спину. Привычными точными движениями она отделяла цветы, укладывала их в корзину плотно, но в то же время бережно, переходила к другому кусту, раскрывала его, почти по локоть опуская руки в тонкие, сухие, колючие стебли, собирала все цветы и бралась за следующий…

— Плохо. Цветы слишком мокрые. Намучаемся мы с ними в сушильне, — выдохнула Ионешка в перерывах между шумными вдохами. — У меня уже и перчатки промокли насквозь. Пальцев не чувствую.

— Скоро закончим, — отозвалась Бреликка. — Тот — тебе, этот — мне, согласна? — не дожидаясь ответа, она взялась за последний куст. Лудьев цвет и правда залило дождем, еще немного — и начал бы гнить. Покончив с кустом, Бреликка тщательно укрыла цветы в корзине и выпрямилась, потирая затекшую спину. В ноздрях всё еще стоял дурманящий запах.

— Клятый лудьев цвет, — повторила Ионешка.

Вдвоем они развернули над еще необорванными кустами пологи, липкие и тяжелые от влаги, взяли в каждую руку по корзине и двинулись прочь с огородов. Шли медленно: дожди превратили грядки в вязкое месиво, и Бреликка едва не теряла башмаки. Мимо брели работники других мастерских, такие же продрогшие и унылые — размытые тени в предрассветных сумерках. Тучи на востоке превратились из серых в грязно-белые, но светлее не стало; видать, опять придется работать лишь при огнях печей. Бреликка и Ионешка пробирались по узкой меже, стараясь не топтать чужие травы — «ботву», как с пренебрежением знатоков называли их горожане. Кое-где еще гнули спины припозднившиеся работники. «Вот влетит им от хозяина», — подумала Бреликка со злорадством. Сама-то она вышла с последним боем, чтобы успеть до того, как городские ворота запрут на ночь, — и закончить работу до боя третьего, возвещающего о начале дня. От усталости ее слегка мутило. Бреликка утешала себя мыслью, что сегодня ее наверняка не поставят на тяжелую работу; а кроме того, по уставу цеха травников им полагается горячее пиво и сытная кормежка — или по пятаку каждой.

— Как думаешь, что мы получим? Нутро или звон? — спросила Ионешка, будто услышав ее мысли. И сама же ответила: — Нутро, готова поспорить. Нашей-то не по нраву, когда у ее учеников водятся деньжата. Учение — вот ваша плата! — провозгласила Ионешка, подражая голосу хозяйки. Она помолчала, перехватывая корзины поудобнее. — А знаешь, Юмпе говорит, ученикам полагается хороший плащ или новые подошвы для башмаков на каждого святого Криспера — или такая сумма, что покрывает расходы на плащ или подошвы. Так в уставе прямо и записано. Юмпе это доподлинно известно, потому как его старшая сестра обучена чтению. А наши хозяева… — но только Ионешка взялась за извечное занятие учеников — роптать на хозяев — как что-то отвлекло ее. — Эй, погляди, — она кивнула на людей у городских ворот. — Чего это они там собрались?

Бреликка подняла взгляд от грязи под ногами и тоже вгляделась в дождливый сумрак.

— Разве воротам не пора уже открыться?

Теперь они шли в тени городской стены. Идти стало легче — утоптанная земля не успела раскиснуть, а стена защищала от порывов ветра. Всё, насколько хватало глаз, было серым сегодня, подернутым пеленой дождя. Далеко, до самого вала, простиралась равнина, поделенная на сотни огородов, выгонов, крохотных пахотных земель; а еще дальше отливала свинцом широкая Хольда, река, что питала весь этот край. За валом начинались пастбища дольвинема Элтебурта. Где-то там стояла его красивая усадьба, вся засаженная плодовыми деревьями и благоухающими цветами. Ионешка уверяла, будто в детстве, когда еще жила с семьей в родном селении, видела дольвинемову усадьбу воочию; но Бреликка не больно-то ей верила.

Бреликка опустила голову пониже, чтобы капюшон заслонил лицо. По носу сползла капля — дождя или пота. Корзины, вдвое тяжелее от влаги, оттягивали руки. Поравнявшись с людьми, что стояли в толпе последними, Бреликка с облегчением опустила корзины на землю — между ног, чтобы не приведи Господь не опрокинулись.

— Что там стряслось? — проговорила она, ни к кому не обращаясь.

Девушка в таких же, как у Бреликки с Ионешкой, грубых плотных чулках и подвязанной чуть ниже колен юбке — видно, тоже ученица — протянула мрачно:

— Хотелось бы мне знать…

Другая сказала:

— Городская стража впускает по одному. Потому и затор.

— По одному? Зачем это? — удивилась Ионешка. Она привстала на цыпочки и вытянула шею, пытаясь, как и многие другие, разглядеть, что творится у ворот. Всё, что она увидела, — головы горожан, стоящих впереди.

— Вот еще не хватало, — пробормотала Бреликка. Так она опоздает к началу работы. Еще и ботва, чего доброго, раскиснет в корзинах.

— Думается мне, всё из-за кюнгеля, — обронил юноша, держащий руку на тощем кошеле — чтобы не стянули в толпе.

Бреликка быстро оглядела его. По виду юноша был немногим старше нее с Ионешкой, но кошель на поясе свидетельствовал о том, что он уже не ученик, а подмастерье.

— А что с кюнгелем, дядюшка? — спросила она вежливо, как полагается ученику обращаться к подмастерью. 

— Вы не слышали? Говорят, наш добрый кюнгель преставился.

— Я слыхала, будто на дюжинный день поста…

— …и маленький кюнгель коронуется сразу, как минует Великодень…

— Нет, на сам Великодень он и коронуется!

Бреликка и Ионешка обменялись встревоженными взглядами.

— А не мал ли он еще, кюнглин Эбильен? Это он коронуется на Великодень, так ведь? — сказала Ионешка. — Убереги нас Боже от правления опекунов!

— И оттого нас не пускают в город? Что за бредни… — Бреликка приподняла и поставила корзины в паре шагов впереди, продвигаясь вперед вместе с толпой. Что Ионешке за дело до маленьких кюнглинов и их опекунов?

Мучительно медленно, толкаясь, переругиваясь и отдавливая друг другу ноги, люди приближались к городским воротам. От досады и нетерпения Ионешка не находила себе места. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу, расчесывала взмокшую шею под капюшоном, развязывала и вновь затягивала узел на подоле, вертела головой, без конца переставляла корзины. Люди стояли так близко, что можно было ощутить на коже чужое дыхание. Запахи трав, душистые и зловонные, смешивались в одно тошнотворное целое. В отличие от Ионешки, Бреликка дожидалась своей очереди с обреченной покорностью. Даже не двигаясь, она опять начала потеть; шерстяной платок, которым Бреликка обвязала талию, теперь грел ее неимоверно. Каждое мгновение она боялась, что кто-то наступит на ее драгоценные корзины, но уже не могла вновь поднять их с земли — не хватило бы места в такой-то тесноте. Люди, подошедшие позже, напирали сзади. Ее едва ли не бросило на Ионешку, что каким-то образом оказалась чуть впереди, и вместе они, запнувшись об Ионешкины корзины, вывалились прямо к воротам.

— Назовитесь, умелицы, — обратился к ним горожанин в накидке с гербом города — чашей, весами и издыхающим змеем на синем поле.

— Ионешка Фунтефоот, — сказала Ионешка.

— Бреликка Экхрейм, — сказала Бреликка, а Ионешка добавила:

— Мы ученицы мастера-травницы Мартареты Люфур.

— Что в корзинах? — голос стражника звучал устало: похоже, он и сам был бы рад попросту отпереть ворота и весь дозор играть в кости и болтать с товарищами, как обычно, а не допрашивать горожан. Он приподнял овчины с одной из корзин и поморщился от запаха.

— Лудьев цвет, а? — узнал он. — Надышались вы им, верно, бедняжки.

— Не то слово, дядюшка. Еле на ногах стоим. А тут еще эта напасть… — Ионешка оглянулась на толпу.

Стражник посторонился, пропуская.

— Всё из-за кюнгеля, да примет Господь его душу, — сказал он будто извиняясь. — Наши перепугались, что дольвинем своих соглядатаев подошлет, вот и велели нам всех расспрашивать да обыскивать. Как будто дольвинемовы люди в корзинах с ботвой прячутся, хо! — посмеиваясь собственной шутке, стражник повернулся к следующему горожанину, а Бреликка и Ионешка со всех ног припустили в мастерскую.

На Джиованде Змееборице уже вовсю били колокола. Низкий тревожный бой раскатывался по городу из конца в конец, пробуждая маленькие колокола цеховых часовен. Вскоре всё вокруг дрожало разноголосым звоном. Город загомонил, затопотал, загремел и сдвинулся с места. Бреликка и Ионешка очутились в потоке работников, спешащих в свои мастерские. Толпа растекалась по улочкам, разделялась, сворачивая в закоулки и тупики, ведомые лишь их обитателям, вскипала, поглощая встречных прохожих. Многие шли с зажженными фонарями: здесь, под низко нависающими верхними этажами, навесами и пристройками, по-прежнему царил ночной сумрак.

Мастерские уже растворяли ставни. Из окон дышало жаром печей, слышались людские голоса, скрежет и стук инструментов, бульканье воды в котлах. Бреликка и Ионешка погружались то в густой пар, то в удушающий аромат, то в невыносимое, забивающее ноздри и горло, зловоние. Обремененные корзинами, они не столько бежали, сколько семенили. Бреликка не смотрела по сторонам — лишь себе под ноги, чтобы не угодить в лужу или не поскользнуться на нечистотах — но точно знала, сколько улиц, улочек и проулков они уже миновали и сколько еще впереди. Они петляли в квартале стеклодувов, когда соборные колокола смолкли, и гам, стоящий в городе, показался Бреликке полной тишиной.

— Черт, черт, черт задери, перекинь через плечо! — выпалила Ионешка, задыхаясь от бега. — Не для того я всю ночь не спала, чтобы с утра опоздать! — она резко остановилась и с досады шлепнула мокрые корзины в грязь.

Бреликка тоже остановилась.

— Ничего, Йончу, — сказала она, не показывая раздражения. — Мы же не виноваты. Мы так и скажем…

Ионешка мотнула головой.

— Вот что. Пойдем напрямик, — она ткнула пальцем в сторону проулка, ничем не примечательного — но Бреликка опешила.

— Что?! Мимо _их_ стены?!

— Да, черт возьми. Мимо шпеклевой стены. Не выпрыгнут же они оттуда, ей-богу! — Ионешка подняла корзины. — Идешь или нет? — и она нырнула в проулок, не давая Бреликке — а может, и самой себе — растерять храбрость.

Боком, обдирая руки о необработанные доски, они протиснулись между чьей-то лачугой и козьим сараем и вышли на узкую, заваленную отбросами улочку, что тянулась вдоль глинобитной стены в полтора человеческих роста высотой. Здесь оказалось еще темнее, чем в квартале кожевенников: небо застилало облако дыма. Черное, отливающее то багрянцем, то зеленью, оно вспыхивало и перекатывалось, точно живое. Бреликка поставила корзины на землю и натянула на лицо свою повязку. Ионешка оглянулась.

— Не хочу вдыхать эту… — Бреликка помедлила, вспоминая слово, — … _миазму_. Я слыхала, люди и скот в дольвинемовых деревнях умирали в муках, когда их накрыло облако со шпеклевой зельеварни.

— Не-е-е, то другое, — заявила Ионешка со знанием дела. — То случилось, когда под шпеклевой зельеварней разверзлась Преисподняя. Тогда с неба пролился огненный дождь с пеплом, тьма закрыла небеса, и люди, и скот захворали, а многие покрылись язвами. И в моих местах тоже. Матушкин сват до сих пор, бывает, в сырую погоду от кашля заходится. А это что! Это так, облачко. Дышат же шпекли у себя за стеной — и ничего им не делается.

Бреликка двинулась вслед за Ионешкой, но повязку все-таки не сняла.

— Что шпеклю хорошо, то доброму единобожцу отрава, — сказала она.

— Так тебе тем более бояться нечего, — хохотнула Ионешка, — ты ж наполовину шпеклешка!

Бреликка покачнулась как от удара. Злость вспыхнула где-то в чреве и метнулась в грудь, в горло, в лицо — быстро, как пожар охватывает город. Ей захотелось наброситься на Ионешку сзади, повалить на землю и окунуть ее голову в одну из этих глубоких, подернутых ряской луж — и держать, пока не захлебнется, а после пинать ее мерзкое упитанное тело, втоптать в грязь, вместе с мерзкими толстыми косами, мерзким новеньким передником, мерзким плащом, который Ионешка вечерами вышивала по подолу… Бреликка медленно моргнула.

— Мой батюшка родился единобожцем, — произнесла она ровным голосом. — Не он, а еще его родители поклялись единому Господу.

— Да славится Единый! — весело отозвалась Ионешка.

Бреликка подставила пылающее лицо под ветер, свистящий в проулке. Ей казалось, она различает голоса за стеной — и некий рокот, как будто что-то большое, сильное ворочается в недрах земли. В какой-то миг Бреликка даже готова была поклясться, что ощущает дрожь под ногами. Она уставилась в спину Ионешки немигающим взглядом. Ионешка шагала вперед, крепкая, прямая и решительная; даже корзины в ее руках почти не качались. Они обогнули странный выступ, который выдавался на улочку словно уродливый нос, и завидели, наконец, Старую стену. В прежние времена, когда город еще не разросся, она служила крепостной стеной; ныне же, обветшалая, осыпающаяся, она кое-где зияла проломами, кое-где терялась под муравейником жилищ, прилепившихся к ней и над ней, а кое-где и вовсе исчезала: бедняки, что селились здесь, годами растаскивали ее камни на свои жалкие постройки.

Ветер принес запах стоячей воды из Жабьего квартала. Глотнув зловонного воздуха, Ионешка закашлялась и принялась отплевываться. «Ха», — мысленно усмехнулась Бреликка без тени улыбки на лице: сама она не чувствовала ничего, кроме пряного запаха своей повязки. Вслух же спросила:

— Ты хорошо знаешь, куда идти?

— Фу, черт… Конечно знаю! Клятый Жабий квартал… — ответила Ионешка, не оборачиваясь. — Вон улица, видишь? Чтоб их всех черт спалил… Там до конца — и выйдем к мастеру Гобу. Ну, к Гобу-аптекарю. Тьфу ты, черт через плечо!

— Там, кажется, не пройти.

Ионешка и сама уже увидела: путь к нужной им улице заступили люди — обитатели Стены, судя по их лохмотьям. Грязные, оборванные, они стягивались к месту, где стена обвалилась настолько, что за нею было видать строения Жабьего квартала. Явно встревоженные, бедняки однако же не гомонили, не кричали, глядели молча, а если и переговаривались, то вполголоса, с оглядкой. Должно быть, они приметили Бреликку и Ионешку задолго до того, как те увидели их; и теперь зыркали на чужаков со страхом и неприязнью. Бреликке не нравились их взгляды. Она знала: народ со Стены лучше обходить стороной. Кто знает, что на уме у тех, кто с самого рождения не ел досыта? А тут их собралось с дюжину, если не больше… Бреликка пошла медленнее.

— Йончу, — позвала она тихо, чтобы те, со Стены, не услышали. — Йончу, пойдем-ка отсюда.

Но Ионешка будто не слышала. Наоборот, она прибавила шагу, вглядываясь во что-то — и вдруг воскликнула, роняя корзины:

— Помилуй нас Всевышний! Рильчен! Рильчен, гляди, это ж твой отец!

Бреликка бросилась вперед. Страх перед народом со Стены мгновенно исчез, уступив новому — впрочем, давно ей знакомому: этот никогда не уходил, сидел там, между ребрами, дожидался, когда сумеет поднять голову и поползет вверх, по спине, по затылку, скребя когтями хозяйкину плоть. Кровь была повсюду — на земле, на камнях стены, на гниющих помоях и на высохшем крысином трупике. В сумраке она виделась не алой — черной, но Бреликка не усомнилась ни на мгновение: кровь. Кровь ее отца. Они убили его, люди со Стены, убили, и вот его тело, изломанное, избитое…

— Велли, Велли! Сыночек мой, Велли! — выла женщина, обнимая его голову.

Бреликка застыла. Избитое в кровь тело, лежащее на обломках стены, не было ее отцом. Оно было юношей — безликим, как все мертвые. Светловолосым, жилистым, одетым как ученик. Дрожащими пальцами женщина выбирала из его волос засохшие кусочки мозга и осколки черепа, всё причитая: «Велли, мой Велли!..». Вдруг она подняла совершенно сухие глаза и завопила — ее голос нарушил настороженную тишину так неожиданно, что Бреликку сотрясла дрожь:

— Это он! Он! Он убил моего мальчика!

Бреликка проследила за ее взглядом. У стены зашевелилось нечто, что поначалу Бреликка приняла за кучу тряпья. Оно встало на четвереньки, поползло, попыталось подняться, хватаясь за крошащуюся стену, не удержалось и с глухим мычанием повалилось на землю. Кто-то подошел и пинком перевернул его. Лицо пьянчуги покрывала корка грязи и рвоты, но Бреликка узнала бы по одному только дыханию, сиплому, клокочущему во впалой груди. Опасаясь, что отец ее увидит, Бреликка поспешно шагнула назад — и налетела на Ионешку.

— Господи помилуй, Рильчен… — прошептала Ионешка. — Зря ты давеча дала ему денег… Допился до смертоубийства!


	2. Эреи и хадары

В час, когда Бреликка и Ионешка, усталые и продрогшие, шли с огородов к городским воротам, старший подмастерье Нэже Ольсвик приоткрыл ставню, взглянул на светлеющие на востоке тучи и решил, что пора заканчивать работу. Он дернул канат у себя над головой, и по всей зельеварне прокатился громкий лязг.

Заслышав его, работники подняли головы от своих котлов и обернулись к помосту старшего подмастерья.

— Готовьтесь, — крикнул им Нэже Ольсвик. Он опустил четыре рычага, и огонь под котлами опал, превратился в трепещущие синие язычки. Нэже Ольсвик приблизился к краю помоста.

Щурясь от едких испарений, он наблюдал, как люди, навалившись на шесты, медленно обходят котлы по кругу. Клубы пара наполнили зельеварню. В дыму, в багровых отсветах людские фигуры казались призраками, душами грешников в аду, обреченными на вечный бесплодный труд. Нэже Ольсвик не различал их лиц, но безошибочно узнавал каждого — по тому, как тот двигался, у какого котла работал, какое место занимал у шеста. В котлах вздувались и лопались последние пузыри. Без гула пламени, звучавшего всю ночь, все будто оглохли — такая непривычная тишина воцарилась в зельеварне. Слышалось лишь тяжелое дыхание работников да уже редкое, затихающее бульканье в котлах.

— Вынимайте, — приказал Нэже Ольсвик.

Работники налегли на рукояти. Шесты заскрежетали в уключинах, поднялись; зелье бежало по ним и с шипением капало обратно в котлы.

Нэже Ольсвик окинул взглядом зельеварню, убеждаясь, что все шесты вынуты.

— Закрепляйте, — сказал он и шагнул обратно к рычагам. Обеими руками он взялся за самый большой из рычагов, с усилием потянул его вниз — и перекрыл поток воздуха под котлами.

— Ночи конец — и работе конец, — произнес Нэже Ольсвик положенные слова. — Гасите огни. Накрывайте котлы. Мастер Йизафель благодарит за работу, почтенные братья.

— Благодарствуем, мастер, что даешь нам работу, — раздалось в ответ. Распаренные, красные от натуги, с ног до головы покрытые потом, копотью и пятнами зелий, работники потянулись к дверям. Под котлами умирали огни. Зельеварня погружалась во тьму, засыпала до самой вечерней зари; лишь пар и дым еще рвались к отдушинам и устремлялись в хмурое весеннее небо.

Нэже Ольсвик распахнул ставни настежь, впуская в зельеварню тусклый свет и воздух внешнего мира. Он сделал глубокий вдох. В груди опять саднило — привычная напасть тех, кто здесь работал — и было трудно вдыхать этот другой, холодный воздух после жаркого, задымленного, наполненного ядовитым духом зелий, воздуха зельеварни. Нэже Ольсвик провел рукой по лицу — на ладони осталась жирная сажа. Он вытер ее о штанину и, прихватив колпак, верхнюю тунику и плащ, медленно двинулся вперед по помосту, что тянулся через всю зельеварню. Нэже поглядывал вниз, проверяя, не забыл ли кто погасить огонь в печи или накрыть зелье огромной, укрепленной железными скобами, крышкой. Спустившись с помоста, он еще раз прошелся по зельеварне, уже понизу, заглядывая под каждый котел.

Внизу пар и дым уже рассеялись. Дышать стало легче, но Нэже Ольсвик все равно дышал через раз из-за вони, которая и мертвого подняла бы из могилы. Впрочем, тому и служило зелье, что варилось здесь вот уже пятую ночь и чей отвратительный запах въелся в самые стены. Зелье поднимало мертвецов. Нэже Ольсвик отвел под него самый надежный котел, небольшой, но с толстыми стенками, с толстым дном, выкованный мастером из Эсфикеи и, как говорили, закаленный в человеческой крови. Лучшие работники трудились над зельем ночи напролет. Их хозяин не открыл им, чей заказ они выполняют. Ходили слухи, будто бессмертное войско пожелал себе сам цертиг Элтмонд — советник кюнгеля, вельможа могущественный и жадный до власти.

Нэже Ольсвик не верил слухам. Не хотел верить. Цертиг Элтмонд приходился дольвинему Элтебурту родным братом; с ранних лет меж ними царило необычное для братьев согласие. Унаследовав отцовское место в совете, тот не раз уговаривал кюнгеля отнять у Норледомма дарованные кюнгелем вольности и отдать город обожаемому младшему братцу. Что, если теперь ему вздумалось не кюнгельской властью, так силою заполучить Норледомм для брата? Нэже Ольсвик покосился на эсфикейский котел. Нет, не настолько жаден их мастер… по крайней мере, не настолько глуп, чтобы собственными руками рыть себе могилу, прельстившись на цертигово золото.

Нэже подергал висячие замки на ящиках с сырьем, отодвинул заслонки дымоотводов, снял с шеи ключ на толстой цепи и, перешагнув за порог, в последний раз посмотрел в полумрак зельеварни. Зельеварня нравилась ему такой — пустой, остывающей, погруженной в тишину. В столбе света, падающем из растворенного окна под потолком, витали хлопья пепла. Славно было бы остаться здесь, когда все ушли, — в тишине и одиночестве. Куда лучше, чем возвращаться домой… Нэже взялся за створки дверей, закрыл их, опустил засов и дважды повернул ключ в замке. Больше не оглядываясь, он зашагал через пустырь, натягивая на ходу верхнюю одежду.

После жара зельеварни он не сразу ощутил промозглую сырость утра. Нэже пересек пустырь, до колен заляпавшись черной от пепла грязью, нырнул в одну из улочек и уже прошел с полпути до дома, когда холод пробрался под не застегнутый плащ, а уши покраснели от холода. Нэже натянул колпак поглубже. Среди домов было так темно, что Нэже полагался больше на свою память, чем на глаза. Он петлял по давно знакомому, набившему оскомину пути, обходя пристройки, клети и сарайчики и перепрыгивая через разлившиеся из-за дождей лужи. Кривые, изломанные улочки обезлюдели — царил тот благодатный час покоя, когда колокола хадарских церквей еще не начали отбивать третий бой, а соплеменники Нэже уже разошлись по домам, утомленные ночью тяжелого труда. За глухими заборами лаяли собаки. Порывы ветра приносили то привычный запах дыма зельеварни, то вонь тухлятины и скота из крохотных двориков, то масляный запах пищи из-за запертых ставен. Преодолев последний поворот, Нэже Ольсвик помедлил, глядя из тени на свой дом.

Неоправданно большой для одной семьи, дом Ольсвиков стоял напротив молитвенного дома и школы — лучшее, самое почетное место в квартале. Его построили в год, когда отец Нэже стал хозяином зельеварни. Самому Нэже тогда было шесть, его братьям — тринадцать и пятнадцать, они уже помогали отцу; а Фаншме еще не появилась на свет. За прошедшие годы дом покосился, покрылся пятнами плесени. Дощечка с пожеланиями здоровья и изобилия над дверным проемом потемнела от дождей — Ольсвики больше не приглашали каллиграфа ее обновлять. Крыша кое-где прохудилась, из-за чего все комнаты на верхнем этаже, кроме одной, заливало дождем с осени до весны. И всё же дом Ольсвиков по-прежнему возвышался над домишками других семей, по-прежнему привлекал чужие взгляды — всё больше неприязненные и завистливые, как подозревал Нэже. Сжав руки под плащом, он наконец заставил себя пройти через главную улицу и толкнул скрипучую дверь.

Дома пахло вареными костями и полынью. Нэже разулся у порога, скинул плащ и пошел к очагу, пытаясь одновременно стянуть с ног заляпанные грязью чулки.

— Матушка, подай мне умыться! — крикнул он, почти ничего не видя со свету. Он сел на табурет у огня, прислонился спиной к теплой стенке очага и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме.

Ветер гудел в дымоходе. Потрескивали дрова. Мать стучала посудой, бормоча что-то себе под нос и то и дело вздыхая — Нэже уже перестал обращать внимание на эти ее вечные жалостные вздохи. Отца было не слыхать — наверное, спит у себя наверху. В последнее время он совсем не спускается, всё лежит в постели и колотит костылем в пол, чтобы к нему поднялись — часто и просто так, безо всякой надобности. Кажется, даже здесь Нэже чувствует его запах — запах мочи, несвежей постели и гниющей плоти.

Подошла мать с миской горячей воды и полотенцем. Она потянулась было умывать Нэже, но тот отобрал у нее полотенце и принялся сам отмывать лицо, шею и руки от копоти зельеварни. Полотенце и вода в миске мгновенно побурели. Сквозь слипшиеся от воды ресницы Нэже заметил, что кто-то сидит напротив — развалился в отцовском кресле. Нэже бросил мокрое полотенце в миску. Смаргивая капли с ресниц, посмотрел прямо перед собой. Всего в двух шагах от него сидел человек, одетый как зажиточный мастер-эрей, хотя ни мастером, ни эреем не был. Его темно-зеленые, складчатые одежды из доброго сукна спускались до пола, до самых остроконечных башмаков, подвязанных к икрам; в разрезах на рукавах виднелась нижняя рубашка тонкой шерсти. На груди, на золоченой цепи, висел ключ — одному дьяволу ведомо, что он открывает; а с широкого кожаного пояса, усаженного серебряными розами, свисал тяжелый, туго набитый кошель. Зеленый же бархатный колпак человек снял, обнажив светлые, с рыжизной — точно с подпалинами — волосы, доходящие до плеч, как полагалось эреям.

Узнав его, Нэже взвился на ноги.

— Матушка! Что _он_ здесь делает?! — закричал он. — Сколько раз я твердил, не отворяй этому… этому…

— Тише, мой мальчик, — сказал человек в кресле, приложив палец к губам. — Тише. Разбудишь отца. Садись, поешь, — рука с длинными желтоватыми ногтями указала на невесть откуда взявшийся горшочек с паштетом, — и потолкуем.

Нэже остался стоять, глядя на незваного гостя сверху вниз.

— Не о чем нам с тобой толковать, мастер Деппель. И чего ты повадился к нам захаживать? Неужто думаешь, что я прельщусь на сделку с тобою, когда мы и за первую-то еще не расплатились? — у Нэже перехватило горло со злости. Он согнулся пополам и затрясся от кашля. — …Сдается мне, до скончания века будем расплачиваться, — добавил он севшим голосом.

— Что же ты, Нэже, — пожурила его мать. Она улыбнулась гостю виноватой улыбкой — будто бы извинялась за сына. — Мастер Деппель — наш благодетель, а ты так неучтиво…

Нэже воззрился на нее, не веря собственным ушам.

— Хорошо же он нас облагодетельствовал… Отца… и Фаншме… и меня, и братьев, и всех, кто работал в ту ночь в зельеварне — всех облагодетельствовал, да так, что мне до конца жизни будут припоминать! — Нэже стер пот, выступивший над верхней губой. — Не приходи сюда, мастер Деппель, — сказал он уже тише, устало. — Согласия моего ты не получишь. Отец пошел на сделку с тобою — и вот что с ним стало. Вот что стало со всеми нами… — Нэже, сам того не заметив, коснулся правой щеки: след от ожога тянулся от глаза и уходил под ворот нижней туники.

Мастер Деппель перехватил его руку.

— Нет такой напасти, от которой я не смог бы избавить, — сказал он мягко. Он встал с кресла и подался к Нэже так, что их лица оказались совсем рядом. В маленьких, широко расставленных глазах мастера Деппеля отразилось пламя очага. — И от этого, — он провел кончиком ногтя по бугрящейся от ожога коже, — и от того, что гложет тебя там, внутри, — ноготь мастера Деппеля остановился на груди Нэже. — От всего освобожу — только пожелай, — он отстранился и опять опустился в кресло, вытягивая тощие ноги к очагу. — Послушай, мой мальчик, — сказал он, глядя в огонь, — я расскажу тебе быль. Весьма поучительную. Жил один знатный господин, жестокий и своенравный. Не слушал он ни людей, ни Господа, и творил, что ему заблагорассудится. Было у него два сына: старший — гордость отца, меткий стрелок, ловкий наездник, воин, каких поискать. Младший же, любимец матери, готовился обвенчаться с церковью. Знатный господин, его отец, ненавидел младшего сына всем своим черным жестоким сердцем…

— Избавь меня от твоих притчей, мастер Деппель, — перебил его Нэже. — Какое мне дело до хадарской знати?

— Тебе, возможно, и нет дела — а мне есть, — тонко улыбнулся мастер Деппель. — Младший сын денно и нощно молил Всевышнего избавить его от злодея-отца. Да только не Всевышний ответил на его молитвы…

— Ты ответил.

Мастер Деппель просиял.

— Верно, мой мальчик! Позволь мне закончить сию повесть такими словами: младший сын и поныне живет и здравствует — и не устает осыпать меня благодарностями; а его отец жарится в аду как барашек на вертеле, уж можешь мне поверить.

Нэже потер глаза.

— Знаю, к чему ты ведешь. Но мне не нужна твоя помощь в том, что я… — он невольно понизил голос, прислушиваясь к тишине в отцовской комнате, — …что я и сам в силах совершить, если захочу, — закончил он почти шепотом.

Мастер Деппель поднял когтистый палец.

— Если решишься, — поправил он. — Напрасно, мой мальчик, ты винишь меня в недуге твоей сестры. Не я положил прелестной Фаншме родиться такою. В конце концов, она не первое дитя в этом квартале, что появилось на свет с изъяном… Но забавно, что ты о ней заговорил. Столь заботливый брат, — мастер Деппель поцокал языком. — Любящий брат, а не заметил, что малышка Фаншме не выбежала его встречать, не покрыла его лицо поцелуями, как обычно.

Нэже похолодел.

— Матушка, — позвал он, и его голос дрогнул. — Где Фаншме?

— Играет на крыльце.

— Нет ее на крыльце! Ты позволила ей выйти одной?! Сколько раз говорить… — Нэже махнул рукой; схватил плащ и колпак и бросился к двери, опрокинув табурет. Мастер Деппель последовал за ним.

— Но не держать же ее взаперти, в самом деле! — пролепетала мать ему вслед.

Снаружи ветер разгулялся вовсю. Он рвал плащ из рук Нэже и бросался ему в лицо так, что было трудно дышать. Заслоняя глаза рукой, Нэже бежал по безлюдным кривым улочкам, стиснутым домами — всё больше старыми, подгнившими, с окнами, замазанными с тех сторон, что выходили на улицы хадаров. Мастер Деппель не отставал ни на шаг. Нэже не глядел на него, но слышал, как хлюпают по грязи его башмаки.

— Что ты увязался за мною? — выдохнул Нэже хрипло, чувствуя, как в груди собирается новый приступ кашля.

— Нашему разговору еще не конец, мой мальчик.

Нэже придержал слетающий с головы колпак.

— По мне так конец.

Он перескочил через озерцо помоев, взявшись за щербатый угол сарая, и вышел к стене, что отгораживала эрейский квартал от всего города. Ветер пригнал с зельеварни черное облако дыма, и утренний сумрак потемнел до того, что Нэже едва различал лицо мастера Деппеля; но по голосу слышал, что тот ухмыляется.

— Самого важного-то ты еще не услышал, — произнес мастер Деппель. — Дьявол прибрал вашего покровителя, доброго кюнгеля Раннарда. Его малолетний сынок вскорости взойдет на престол. Кто же будет учить и направлять юного кюнгелёнка? Кто будет решать, оставлять или отнимать дарованные почившим кюнгелем вольности? А вот кто: мудрый советник, верно служивший кюнгелю Раннарду — Элтмонд Будимек!

Нэже резко обернулся к мастеру Деппелю.

— Цертиг Элтмонд? Брат дольвинема стал лордом-наместником?

— Согласись, мой мальчик, пред лицом таких событий вам как никогда понадобится мое заступничество, — Нэже не знал, кого мастер Деппель имел в виду, говоря «вам»: его семью, эреев или всех горожан. Нэже вновь припомнил эсфикейский котел. Быть может, слухи не лгут, и цертиг Элтмонд и впрямь заказал это зелье в помощь своему брату; а алчность мастера Йизафеля взяла верх над осмотрительностью… Нэже опять согнулся в мучительном кашле. Мастер Деппель заботливо поддержал его под руку, а Нэже слишком ослабел для того, чтобы оттолкнуть. Ему казалось, он вот-вот выкашляет собственные внутренности. Во рту собралась слизь с привкусом крови. Нэже сплюнул себе под ноги и утер рот тыльной стороной ладони, с трудом выпрямляясь.

Его глаза застилали слезы, но Нэже все-таки заметил какое-то движение у стены — там, где она почти вплотную сходилась с узким, но двухэтажным домом совсем без окон. Не дав себе перевести дух, он метнулся к стене — и успел схватить человека прежде, чем тот нырнул в дверной проем.

— Уважаемый Ксаней! Дражайший мастер Деппель! — проблеял человек, быстро-быстро переводя взгляд с Нэже на мастера Деппеля и обратно.

— И тебе здравствовать, мастер Галлиеконис, — усмехнулся глазами мастер Деппель, выглянув из-за спины Нэже.

Нэже встряхнул человека за грудки.

— Где моя сестра?

— Того я не ведаю, уважаемый Ксаней. Клянусь всеми эсфикейскими мудрецами, я давненько ее не… — Галлиеконис встретился взглядом с посветлевшими от ярости глазами Нэже. — Добро, добро же! Да, я ее видел, но она не со мной. Отпусти меня, мастер Ольсвик, — он думал польстить Нэже, назвав его мастером, но Нэже пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Ты опять сманил ее, так? Где она?

— Почему сманил, почему сманил? Я нашел твоей сестре работу! Хорошую работу, не в подворотне какой-нибудь стоять, а у добропорядочного, состоятельного горожанина, доброго единобожца… Бедняжка Фаншме матушке вашей не помощница, и замуж тебе ее вовек не отдать. Разве плохо, если моими стараниями она из обузы превратится в… — Галлиеконис хотел сказать «источник дохода», но вовремя опомнился. — Ты бы поблагодарил меня, уважаемый Ксаней, — начал он снова, заискивающе, — вместо того, чтобы зазря рвать мои и без того скромные одежды.

Нэже чертыхнулся.

— Сегодня все так и норовят меня облагодетельствовать, — он отпустил ворот Галлиекониса, и вправду довольно потрепанный. — Если не у тебя, так где ж она?

Галлиеконис потер шею.

— Такая досада, в самом деле. За твоей сестрой нужен глаз да глаз, клянусь эсфикейскими мудрецами! Только мы вышли к Старой стене, как она вырвалась и побежала глазеть на мертвеца. Там собралось слишком много хадаров, так что, сам понимаешь, я предпочел…

— Какого еще мертвеца?

— А мне почем знать? Оборванцы со Стены, верно, опять кого-то прикончили. Когда я смыва… уходил, их о-го-го сколько понабежало.

Нэже больше не слушал. Он шагнул в тот же лаз, который использовал Галлиеконис, и вылез по другую сторону стены. Узкая, загаженная улочка тянулась меж стеной квартала эреев и лачугами хадарских бедняков. Где-то совсем рядом возились и хрюкали свиньи. Размокшие от дождя кучи отбросов источали зловоние. Нэже огляделся, прикидывая, в какую сторону идти. Он уже бывал здесь, но всякий раз, когда ему приходилось выйти за пределы родного квартала, им завладевал безотчетный страх — страх перед чужим, враждебным, _хадарским_ , угрожающим самому его существу. Он родился в Норледомме, прожил всю жизнь под этим хмурым задымленным небом, окруженный со всех сторон хадарскими жилищами, подчиняясь биению хадарской жизни, что отмеряли колокола на хадарском соборе — и все же оставался чужестранцем, пришлым человеком в незнакомом, полном опасностей краю. Все они были чужестранцами — из века в век, из поколения в поколение. Родители Нэже помнили Альеран, кюнгельдаш, из которого им пришлось бежать в ранней молодости, но и его они видели лишь временным пристанищем. Спроси Нэже любого из своих сородичей, ни один бы не задумался, _что_ есть их истинная родина — дивная земля, отнятая у эреев за их грехи и давно исчезнувшая под натиском хадаров. Память о ней, об этой далекой утраченной родине, жила с Нэже сколько он себя помнил. Он унаследовал ее от родителей, от дедов и прадедов, от всех эреев, кто никогда не видел ее воочию, но нес в себе ее образ — священный образ того, _кем мы были когда-то_. Эта память возвышала. Угнетенные, они смотрели свысока на своих угнетателей; презираемые, они презирали сами. Ибо что им до нападок жалких хадаров, что им до несчастий и унижений нынешних темных времен, если прежде, во дни императоров в сапфировых венцах и ордометефратов в златоглавых соборах, они, эреи, _владели Вселенной_ …

— А вот и твоя сестра, — вторгся в мысли Нэже голос мастера Деппеля. — Сдается мне, я приношу удачу, а, мой мальчик?

Нэже не удостоил его ответом. У Старой стены, в том месте, откуда, как Нэже помнил, можно было через пролом попасть в Жабий квартал, собрались хадары — целая толпа. Они обступили что-то, и все новые и новые зеваки стягивались к ним со всей улицы. В толпе Нэже приметил белокурую копну волос. «Опять бегает простоволосая», — подумал Нэже. Он решительно приблизился, стараясь не думать обо всех этих хадарах, оборванных и голодных — такие первыми начинают кричать о богатствах эреев, нажитых на грабеже добрых единобожцев. Собрав всю свою храбрость, Нэже скользнул в толпу, крепко, но осторожно, чтобы не напугать, взял Фаншме за обе руки и потянул ее прочь.

Фаншме, казалось, нисколько ему не удивилась.

— Смотри, братец, смотри, братец! — закричала она по-детски громко, подпрыгивая на месте от возбуждения. — Смотри, смотри, это же мальчик мастера Галлиекониса!

Молодая хадарка в одежде ученицы обернулась на ее голос.

— Чей-чей мальчик? Что еще за мастер Га… Гальконис?

— У моей сестры разум младенца, она не хозяйка своим словам, — быстро ответил Нэже, не глядя на ученицу: эрею не подобало смотреть в лицо женщине. Он потянул было Фаншме прочь из толпы, но ученица вдруг схватила его за локоть.

— Не уходи, дядюшка шпекель! — горячо зашептала она. — Человек, которого винят в убийстве, — отец моей подруги. Он добрый единобожец, хоть и пьяница. Если ты о чем ведаешь, расскажи, Единым заклинаю! — похоже, ученице и в голову не пришло, что негоже заклинать эрея богом хадаров. Нэже сделал попытку высвободиться из ее хватки — тщетно.

— Говорю же, это мальчик мастера Галлиекониса, я видела, видела! Почему меня никто не слушает? — пропищала Фаншме обиженным детским голоском.

Нэже обмер.

— Уверяю тебя, хорошая девушка, я не знаю никого, кто звался бы таким именем, — повторил он, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. Еще немного — и другие хадары тоже его заметят, привлеченные этой проклятой въедливой ученицей, — и уж конечно заподозрят, что он неспроста здесь оказался. Ведь шпекли только и замышляют, как бы загубить единобожью душу!

— Стража! Стража идет! — послышалось из-за Стены.

Оборванцы дрогнули, заволновались, попятились, не желая встречаться с городской стражей. Нэже с сестрой оттеснили обратно к свинарнику — рука Нэже выскользнула из хадаркиной хватки. Более не медля, он подхватил Фаншме и нырнул за свинарник, туда, где за уродливым похожим на нос выступом скрывался проход в эрейский квартал. Фаншме хныкала и вырывалась.


	3. Подарки и проклятия

— Господин, твой брат прислал тебе подарок.

Один из одетых в доспехи мужчин отвлекся на голос и замешкался — другой нанес ему удар по горлу деревянным мечом. Тот засипел, схватился за горло; лицо его исказилось от боли. Другой широко улыбнулся, радуясь не то своей победе, не то чужому страданию. Он перевел взгляд с противника на незнакомцев, которых привел слуга, и его улыбка стала еще шире.

— Славный подарок, — сказал он с искренним удовольствием, — превосходный подарок! Брат писал о тебе, господин предводитель, — приблизившись, он перекинул деревянный меч из правой руки в левую и небрежным движением протянул правую руку для поцелуя.

Старший из гостей приложился губами к дольвинемскому перстню.

— Вальзир Фин-Солльфин, — представился он, возвращая себе прежний самодовольный вид. — А это сынок мой, Йорнрогг-балайр. Охотно вверимся твоей непогрешимой воле, как только сговоримся о похлебке и вине.

Дольвинем оглядел младшего гостя с головы до ног.

— Балайр! Прежде мне не доводилось встречать балайров.

— Как изволишь видеть, твоя непогрешимость, мой Йорре совсем еще молод, — сказал Вальзир Фин-Солльфин, хлопая сына по плечу, — балайрская сила его растет и умножается день ото дня, во славу Господа. Вот сговоримся о похлебке и вине, и сам узнаешь, каков мой сынок в бою. Да поразит меня Вседержитель своим громозвенящим мечом, если мой Йорре не стоит целого войска! Мы потомки Аостейна Морлы, твоя непогрешимость, — добавил он с гордостью, — в наших жилах течет балайрская кровь.

Взгляд дольвинема стал холодным: похоже, ему не понравилось, что гость уже дважды заговорил о «похлебке и вине».

— Разве мой брат не заплатил вам сполна?

— Истинная правда, твоя непогрешимость, заплатил до самого Великодня, — ответил Вальзир Фин-Солльфин со спокойным достоинством — его нисколько не испугала перемена в хозяине. — Но одно дело плата за труды, другое же — похлебка и вино. Это, твой высокородный брат сказал, уже в твоей власти, златоподатель.

— До Великодня, значит, — повторил дольвинем Элтебурт. — Полагаешь, управишься до посева, господин Вальцер? — он произнес имя предводителя на местный лад, и тот нахмурился, недовольный: эти отступники так и норовят переиначить благородные эсские имена!

— Отчего ж не управиться, твоя непогрешимость. А ежели и не успеем, так ты заботься о своем посеве, на нас не оглядывайся: мы не пустоголовые смерды, за нами глаз не нужен. Мы свое ремесло знаем, твоя непогрешимость.

Дольвинем жестом подозвал слугу.

— Что, господин Вальцер, замыслил затянуть осаду? — проговорил он, пока слуга проворно снимал с него доспехи. — Балайром похваляешься, а только к чему мне твой балайр при осаде? Подозреваю, вдвое больше похлебки и вина за своего балайра просишь?

— Не вдвое, а вчетверо, — заявил Вальзир Фин-Солльфин как ни в чем не бывало. — Сам посуди, твоя непогрешимость: хоть и души не чаю в моем родимом сыночке, а с балайром справляться — труд не из легких. Не всякий раз заметишь, когда Господь призовет его в сечу — бывало, и моих ребятушек перебьет, покуда утихомирится. Но если придется биться на улицах, цены ему не будет, вот увидишь, златоподатель. Или ты думаешь, только мы одолеем городскую стену, как горожане сразу на твою непогрешимую милость сдадутся? Повидал я таких городов, королями обласканных. Не так-то просто они отступаются от своих вольностей.

Оставшись в одном подкольчужнике, Элтебурт бросил деревянный меч учителю фехтования — тот все еще болезненно сглатывал и тер ушибленное горло, но меч все-таки поймал.

— В этом ты прав, господин Вальцер, — нехотя признал Элтебурт. — Мои горожане упрямы и несговорчивы. Хуже нет, когда простолюдины попробуют волю. Я всегда говорил: наш добрый кюнгель, возвышая низкорожденных, рушит священный порядок. Ибо сам Господь положил одним властвовать, другим же — покоряться; так было и будет во веки веков.

Он сделал знак следовать за ним и двинулся по длинной галерее, открытой, с изящными невесомыми колоннами, точно в каком-нибудь залитом солнцем Идлие; мрамор, прежде нежно-розовый, местами позеленел от сырости. Вальзир Фин-Солльфин заподозрил, что дольвинем нарочно повел их по этой галерее, чтобы похвастать; да и вся его усадьба выглядела новехонькой, красивенькой, чистенькой, точь-в-точь игрушечный дворец маленького кюнглина. Верно, она и была игрушечным дворцом — дворцом дольвинема, который правил отсюда своими обширными владениями. Нетрудно возомнить себя единовластным господином, когда твой брат восседает в кюнгельском совете, а теперь и повелевает всем кюнгельдашем.

Они вошли в промерзший покой, не столько широкий, сколько длинный — Вальзиру Фин-Солльфину вспомнился роггайнов бражный зал в родном Гуорхайле. Два пса, большие, как телята, поднялись навстречу хозяину. Дольвинем опустился в идлийское кресло красного дерева и указал гостю кресло напротив.

— Садись, Йорре, сынок, — сказал Вальзир Фин-Солльфин, бросив на дольвинема недовольный взгляд: его оскорбило, что тот не предложил сесть его сыну. Сам Вальзир остался стоять, из-за чего дольвинему пришлось смотреть на него снизу вверх. К удивлению Вальзира, твердые губы дольвинема тронула усмешка.

— Я наслышан о вашем знаменитом эсском нраве, — дольвинем прислонился затылком к изголовью кресла и принялся беззастенчиво рассматривать гостя. — Убеждаюсь, что толки не лгут. Хочешь говорить о похлебке и вине? Будет тебе похлебка и вино. Однако ни вдвое, ни тем более вчетверо умножать дневную долю я не стану. Благодари, что я согласен кормить твоего балайра, от которого мне нет никакого проку. Мой город, — дольвинем особо выделил слово «мой», будто Норледомм уже ему покорился, — совсем близко. В ясную погоду можно увидать вон с того холма. Завтра же поведешь туда свое войско. Я не ждал тебя так скоро; уверен, и горожане тоже. Никто не остановит тебя у городского вала. За валом начинаются огороды — разумно будет их сжечь. Да убедись, что ветер дует не в мою сторону… Один дьявол ведает, что там растет у этих богопротивников.

Вальзир Фин-Солльфин наклонил голову, соглашаясь.

— Я слыхал рассказы о постигшей тебя напасти, златоподатель, — сказал он. — О порче, что злонравные хризы наслали на твоих крестьян, стада и урожай. Мои ребятушки запалят огороды лишь тогда, когда ветер подует в сторону города. Ничто более не попортит твои поля и пастбища; нас же единственно истинный Бог хранит от всякого колдовства.

— Да будет так, — дольвинем быстро коснулся груди, губ и лба. — Возьмешь город к Великодню — одарю сверх того, что получил ты от моего брата. Если же нет — платы сверх похлебки и вина не жди. А если какой горожанин, — дольвинем привстал в кресле, подаваясь к Вальзиру Фин-Солльфину, — если какой хризский черт посулит тебе откуп, а ты на этот откуп позаришься — знаю я ваше наемничье племя — то помни, Всевышний даровал мне власть как благословлять, так и проклинать на вечные муки, — дольвинем указал на искусную роспись над камином, изображающую Ад нескончаемой бойней, где демоны режут, пронзают, грызут и рвут вопящих грешников на части.

Вальзир Фин-Солльфин даже не взглянул на роспись.

— А ты, твоя непогрешимость, проклятием меня не стращай, — ответил он невозмутимо. — Нас, избранников истинного Господа, ваши отступничьи проклятия не трогают. Это вы, отступники, прокляты на веки вечные — за то, что подняли смуту и отступили от истинной веры ради ложного учения.

— А, верно, — дольвинем сузил глаза. — Я и забыл, что вы со шпеклями одним миром мазаны. Оттого, должно быть, вас и шпеклево колдовство не берет… Но раз уж мы говорим начистоту, господин Вальцер, — он вновь расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, — мне что ваш бог, что наш бог — один большой… — тут дольвинем произнес до того грязное ругательство, что даже Вальзир Фин-Солльфин опешил: не каждый день услышишь подобное из уст божьего человека. А дольвинем продолжал: — Я хочу ключи от города, господин Вальцер, и хочу их до посева. Возьмешь Норледомм — одарю тебя такой милостью, какой твой единственно истинный Бог никогда не одаривал.

Вальзир Фин-Солльфин шагнул к дольвинему Элтебурту, преклонил одно колено и поцеловал изумрудный дольвинемский перстень.

— Не разочаруем твою непогрешимость, златоподатель.

Поднимаясь, он улыбнулся дольвинему, демонстрируя ровный ряд зубов, длинных и острых, как у дикого зверя. Дольвинем еще не видал эсов, что не подпиливали бы зубы; видно, господин предводитель нарочно оставил их острыми, чтобы устрашать противников — или впечатлять нанимателей. Во всяком случае, дольвинем Элтебурт и в самом деле был впечатлен. Еще раз низко поклонившись у порога, Вальзир Фин-Солльфин вышел из дольвинемова покоя, забрав своего сына, и Элтебурт видел через окно, как эсы пересекли мощеный каменными плитами двор.

Слуга принес полное блюдо вареного мяса. Элтебурт нанизывал куски на длинный кинжал и поджаривал в огне, но не столько ел, сколько скармливал псам; сам он всё возвращался мыслью к эсскому предводителю. Стоило эсу войти в этот полутемный покой, как его глаза засветились тусклым огнем; и весь он был точно лесной зверь, щетинистый черный вепрь, на каких Элтебурт с братом любили охотиться. Да и говорил он так… необычно: не задумываясь, но будто бы медлительно; певуче и в то же время с нажимом, из-за чего каждое слово казалось значительным. Его бы устами произносить проповеди… Элтебурт усмехнулся собственному кощунству.

Если предводитель сдержит слово, завтра они подступят под городские стены, и Элтебурт, возможно, даже увидит на горизонте дым от горящих огородов. Сколько раз он воображал себе этот день! Досадно просиживать его тут, в усадьбе, беспомощно дожидаясь вестей от наемников. Вскочить бы на коня, промчаться через уже зазеленевшие пастбища, перемахнуть через городской вал и показаться норледоммцам под самыми стенами их драгоценного города, в блистающих доспехах и с мечом из задаркандской стали, в бархатном плаще с гербом рода Будимеков — как божий посланник, возвещающий о конце времен.

— Ах, Бёрди, Бёрди, не растравляй свое беспокойное сердце, — раздался мягкий голос, такой тихий, что казалось — то дуновение ветра прошелестело у Элтебурта над ухом. Из полумрака выступила фигура в свободных ниспадающих одеждах, в шелках, атласе и золотом шитье, в длинном лазурном плате, увенчанном короной. Маленькие белые руки обвились вокруг Элтебурта и притянули к себе — Элтебурт опустился на колени, пряча лицо в складках ее одежд.

— Знаю, нет для тебя пытки хуже, чем ожидание, — продолжала она, положив руку Элтебурту на затылок. — Нет хуже страдания, чем бессилие и неведение… Но горожане коварны. Они только и ждут, чтобы погубить тебя, моя душа. Ты помнишь тот злосчастный рассвет, когда черное облако поднялось над городом и устремилось к твоим землям, и пролилось не дождем, но негасимым огнем и ядовитым зловонием? Ты помнишь, как в корчах умирал твой скот и люди твои, покрытые страшными язвами, кричали от боли? Помнишь, как и ты сам, моя душа, слег в лихорадке, а я тебя выхаживала…

Элтебурт нашел ее руку и принялся бездумно перебирать жемчужные нити, обвивающие запястье.

— Как я могу забыть, — сказал он, постепенно успокаиваясь. — Потому я и отправил к городским стенам этих раскольников эсов. Их не сражают шпеклевы чары… Если кто и способен взять норледоммские стены, то только они. Да и ты мне поможешь… Ведь ты мне поможешь, Крицина? — он вгляделся в ее юное, почти детское, лицо, которое казалось слишком маленьким под высокой короной.

Она не отвечала, только улыбалась ему ласково и умиротворяюще. Элтебурт никогда не мог понять, что скрывается за этой улыбкой.

— Там кто-то есть, в Норледомме, — догадался он — и отстранился, высвобождаясь из ее объятий. — Кто-то тоже _твой_.

Элтебурт поднялся на ноги и зашагал взад-вперед, стараясь не глядеть на нее. Он чувствовал на себе ее лучистый взгляд, но она по-прежнему молчала. Наконец Элтебурт не выдержал.

— Мне _нужен_ этот город, Крицина! Нужен! — выдохнул он, бросаясь на пол перед нею. Взволнованные его волнением, собаки вскочили и заюлили вокруг хозяина, тыкаясь мордами ему в лицо и шею; Элтебурт отпихнул их одной рукой. — Я Элтебурт Будимек Гольтен-Норле! Этот треклятый город в самом моем имени! Я должен, должен вернуть его во владение моего рода! И я больше не могу… — у Элтебурта пропал голос. Он судорожно вздохнул и продолжил сдавленным шепотом: — …Я больше не могу просить денег у брата.

Крицина погладила его по щеке — ее перстни охлаждали пылающую кожу.

— Элтмонд любит тебя, — сказала она. — Он жалеет тебя. Он всегда тебя защищал и всегда будет. Он не станет тебя попрекать за то, что просишь о помощи, — она приложила палец к его губам, останавливая возражения. — И тебе, душа моя, нечего стыдиться. Пускай Элтмонд о том и не ведает, но нам-то с тобой известно, кого он должен благодарить за свое возвышение. Если бы не ты, если бы не наш с тобой уговор, твой отец не получил бы место в кюнгельском совете — и твой брат его бы не унаследовал.

Слабая улыбка тронула губы Элтебурта.

— Это скорее уж твоя заслуга, чем моя. Когда я просил избавить меня от отца, признаться… я воображал падение с лошади или случайную стрелу на охоте, а не высокое место в кюнгельском дворце. Даже судьбу этого дурного человека ты сумела обернуть к вящей пользе — моей и брата. Сколь же велика твоя мудрость, моя несравненная, — он прижался губами к мягкой руке Крицины.

Вдруг незваная мысль омрачила его лицо.

— Мне страшно думать, — проговорил он полушепотом, — что настанет день — и ты меня покинешь. Быть может, уже завтра… а может, через много лет, но этот день настанет, и тогда… я останусь один — беспомощный, как прежде. Вот чего я страшусь больше адского пламени — презренного бессилия… — он выпрямился в какой-то мрачной решимости. — Клянусь тебе, Крицина, — произнес Элтебурт торжественно. — В день, когда ты меня покинешь, я выйду в сад, воткну в землю мой меч и брошусь на клинок, как сраженные несчастливой любовью олухи из альеранских романов.

Крицина рассмеялась, и ее смех зазвенел в тишине покоя серебряными колокольчиками.

— И я с признательностью принимаю твою клятву, мой славный рыцарь! — она взяла его голову обеими руками и поцеловала в лоб.


End file.
